


pushing buttons

by lancegwenarthur



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancegwenarthur/pseuds/lancegwenarthur
Summary: i found an ancient post with prompts for when both people in a ship are assholes and went with the one where one hits doors close on the other so the other hits every single button in the elevator. i too enjoy making tom and greg deal with the consequences of their actions
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	pushing buttons

It was 8:53, and Greg was heading for the elevators to the top levels. He hummed and bounced a bit, happy to be a few minutes early so he could get organized and be ready for whatever shit Tom and Waystar threw at him this Tuesday.

He had just pushed the button for his floor when he saw Tom enter the hallway. It wasn’t Tom Time yet. Greg couldn't deal with Tom before nine a.m., and he shouldn’t have to. Greg hit the doors close button in what he hoped was a subtle manner, but Tom saw. Hurt flared in his eyes as he ran for the elevator. Greg’s shit luck came into play yet again, and Tom caught the doors just in time.

“Honestly, Greg, I can’t believe you would do this. You know what? Just to prove that I can give as good as I get…” Greg watched in horror as Tom squeezed between him and the buttons and proceeded to push every one. There weren’t 100 of them--Greg had learned that buildings weren’t made like that; different elevators went to a different group of floors--but there were enough. Not only would Greg be stuck with an incensed Tom before it was Tom Time, they would have to deal with the embarrassment of the doors opening and no one getting out on twenty different floors. Sure, they were more important than anyone who might see them, but Greg still had enough human left in him to dread it.

As per usual after lashing out, Tom panicked and then projected. “Oh, geez. How do you stop this?! Ah, Greg, just look at what you’ve done!” 

“I didn’t--” Greg dropped his defense and sprang into action to try to help, but there was nothing he could do.

As they stopped at each floor, Tom and Greg gave a flustered excuse by turn. Between floors, Tom hissed and Greg stuttered. Tom had already fucked Greg’s life up in the worst way with the Cruises scandal, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from making every banal moment a living hell, too.

They were almost to their floor and the end of this humiliation when Tom’s outburst brought him very close to Greg. His arms were flying as he bemoaned modern technology (not letting Greg get a word in to say that elevators were pretty old by this point), and he was too far into it to notice when his hand brushed against Greg’s chest. Greg took a step forward, ready to...do something to resolve this, but he bumped right into Tom, who had moved forward at the same time. 

Their proximity made Tom have to look up at Greg, something he must not like, but Greg couldn’t figure out the look in his eyes. He really wanted to get a handle on the situation before they publicly tussled in front of ATN higher-ups. He opened his mouth to spout some panicked conciliatory bullshit. Tom cut him off.

“Hit the doors closed button,” he ordered.

“But, like, I really wanna get off this elevator…”

“Stop whining and do what I say!”

“Stop telling me to do stupid shit!” Tom gave an actual, real gasp at that. Greg covered his mouth with his hands for a second. They stared at each other, and then Tom was on him, though not in the same way as in the safe room. No, Tom was shoving him against the wall of the elevator, right next to but mercifully not on the buttons, holding on way too tight and wait--yes--kissing Greg hard and angry and eager.

Greg gave up trying to steer them back to sanity. This was above his pay grade. He pushed down on “doors close.”

**Author's Note:**

> watch this space im gonna post something STUPID once i can think of a middle scene for it (not tomgreg something even worse)


End file.
